<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from the Office by closetcellist, Decoder13, DelusionsbyBonnie, lunaofthemiste, multifandomgal, sakuuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160424">Tales from the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist'>closetcellist</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13/pseuds/Decoder13'>Decoder13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie'>DelusionsbyBonnie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste'>lunaofthemiste</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgal/pseuds/multifandomgal'>multifandomgal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/sakuuya'>sakuuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Immortal Illuminati AU, office antics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13/pseuds/Decoder13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgal/pseuds/multifandomgal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/sakuuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short tales from the office of the International Intelligence Agency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales from the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's getting a little too friendly in the office, so Liam decides to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam surveyed the break room, checking to make sure everyone was there.  Once he mentally confirmed all parties were in attendance, he grabbed the defunct coffee maker from the counter and dropped it on the table with a loud thud.</p><p>“So,” Liam said, clearing his throat. “Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just need to know.”</p><p>Irving looked around at the other attendees before breaking the silence. “I did. I broke it.” He lied.</p><p>“No,” Liam shook his head. “No, you didn't. Beck?” He asked.</p><p>Beck raised an eyebrow. “Don't look at me, I wouldn’t touch that nasty machine with a ten-meter pole. Look at Liz.”</p><p>“What?” Liz glared at Beck. “I didn't break it.”</p><p>“Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken?” Beck asked innocently.</p><p>Liz rolled her eyes. “Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken.” She said, pointing to the coffee maker.</p><p>Beck shrugged. “Suspicious.”</p><p>“No, it's not!” Liz objected, continuing to glare at Beck.</p><p>Celine politely cleared her throat. “If it matters, probably not, but I noticed that Jaydyn was the last one to use it.”</p><p>Jaydyn was looking down at their phone but didn’t hesitate with a comeback. “Liar, I don't even drink that crap. I was a barista, you think I would drink this garbage?”</p><p>“Oh really?” Celine asked. “Then what were you doing near the coffee cart earlier?”</p><p>Jaydyn rolled their eyes. “I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Not a big deal.”</p><p>“Okay, let's not fight,” Irving interrupted. “I broke it. Let me pay for it, Liam.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t break it,” Liam shook his head. “Who broke it?” He asked again.</p><p>The room grew quiet, as everyone began to size each other up.  Eventually, Liz broke the silence. “Liam,” she said quietly. “Dr. Jhandir's been awfully quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Dr. Jhandir snapped at Liz.</p><p>All it took was that one accusation for the room to erupt into chaos.  Everyone was arguing with each other, and Liam swore he saw a knife, but he wasn’t sure.  Liam took advantage of the chaos to slip out of the room, making sure to grab his mug on the way out.  As he was leaving he bumped into his brother.</p><p>Andrew looked over Liam’s shoulder at the arguing in the break room. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Coffee machine broke.” Liam shrugged, taking a sip from his mug as he started to walk back to his office.</p><p>“Do you know who broke it?” Andrew asked, walking with him.</p><p>Liam shrugged, checking to make sure he was out of earshot of the break room.  “I broke it. I burned my hand so... I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats ready for war.”</p><p>“Really?” Andrew asked, frowning. </p><p>“Most likely,” Liam nodded. “It’s good, though. It was getting a little chummy around here.” He decided, walking into his office and closing the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>